


I never told you

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, M/M, Smut, Top Ron Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Basically Smut ]<br/>Takes place in a alternate universe where Ron and Carl are having sex for the first time. </p><p>Both are around the age of 14/15 <br/>No Zombies</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never told you

Ron growled as he feverishly attacked Carl's lips with his own. 

They were sweet, just like Carl. 

The boy was absolutely perfect, and in more than one way. 

"Ron!" Carl moaned in between breaths. 

I ran my hand underneath Carl's shirt, his skin was warm and smooth. 

I smirked at the moan Carl made as I ran my hand over his nipple, I gave it a soft squeeze, testing it, and by the moan he had given he enjoyed it, I gave a harder squeeze and absolutely adored the sound he made, it was another moan, but this one was louder and more sexy. 

"Can I?" I asked as I pulled along the fabric of Carl's shirt.

"Yes!" Carl gasped, he was such a good boy, so open to letting me in. 

I didn't waste no time and ripped open his shirt, buttons flew and I threw the soft shirt to the ground. 

I broke the kiss to stare at my boys chest, it was smooth and perfect, so beautiful. 

I pushed Carl down on the bed and sucked on the boys skin.

I reached his nipple and licked it, he gasped at the sensation. 

I gave it a soft bite and moved up to the boys neck. 

I sucked at the flesh, and bit to, making sure I left a good few hickies to let the world know he was mine and mine only.

"Ron!" Carl moaned out, "fuck me! Please Ron!" 

I chuckled and kissed more of his flesh. 

"So eager.." I ran my hand along the boys jeans. 

"Please Ron!" He pleaded again. 

"Don't worry baby," I assured, "I'll take care of you." 

I then ripped off my shirt, jeans and underwear and threw them carelessly on the floor.

I ripped down Carl's jeans and underwear and threw them to the ground to. 

I then stroked Carl's length and flipped the boy on his stomach. 

I grabbed my lube from the table by the bed and opened it up, putting some on my fingers and rubbed some around Carl's thighs and his hole, making sure their was enough to be able to take my cock. 

"You ready baby?" I asked.

"Yes!" He replied.

I didn't waste much time as I pushed into the boy, Carl gasped and held onto the bed, he shook and moaned and gasped as he made every sound under the sun and they all sounded so sexy and beautiful.

The boy felt amazing, so good for me. 

"So good baby.." I slurred. 

After a while I pulled out of him, he gasped as I did so. 

I fell beside him, he instantly cuddled into my chest.

I pulled the blankets around us and held him close. 

"I love you." I told him. 

"I love you to.." 

I smiled and fell asleep knowing he would forever be mine.


End file.
